Epic Armor
Epic Armors are cool but Gree is not. GYPSY'S FOR LIFE!! Epic Armor Tiers Each Tier is based on an armors strength relative to the Epic Boss Armors+ (which have around 3150 total stats) and the Heroic Mode Armors+ (which have around 4250 total stats). Tier 1 Armors are worse than the new Epic Boss Armors+. Tier 2 Armors are either just as good as Epic Boss Armors+ or barely better. Tier 3 Armors are better than Epic Boss Armors+ by a substantial margin but still worse than Heroic Mode Armors+.Tier 4 Armors are still worse than Epic Boss Armors+, but not by too much. Tier 5 Armors are better than Heroic Mode Armors+. Placement on tiers is based on total stats of an armor's Regular Version. The fact that double-element armors get an extra boost from guild bonuses is also taken into account; as a result mono-element armors need higher base stats to be in a tier. For example, lets assume a Guild has all 6% element boosts, then compare Primordial Hide (mono-Rock), Crystal Finmail+ (Heroic Mode Armor+), and Ashenfire Robes (Fire/Rock). Primordial Hide has 4080 base plus a guild boost of 6% = 4325; Crystal Finmail+ has a base of 4256 plus a guild boost of 6% = 4511; Ashenfire Robes only has a base of 4040 but gets two 6% boosts = 4524; therefore Primordial < Finmail + < Ashenfire; therefore Ashenfire is in Tier 5 because it is better than a Heroic+, but Primordial is not. Within each sub-section armors are listed from worst to best. =Proto Tier= Proto Tier Epics are considered the weakest Epics in the game. Only two Epics are part of this group, Moontide Platemail and Cloudrange Platemail. Moontide, being the first Epic ever released, is widely known as the worst Epic in the game. Cloudrange holds the title for worst Guild War Epic, it being the First Guild War Epic (Not Forgestone Aegis as many people believe). Both Epics have a Stat Total that is lower than 3000 (Regular Version). Both of these armors also use their first evolution helmet as their Avatar look. Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Moontide Platemail (2721) *Cloudrange Platemail (2929) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: n/a =First Tier - Worse than Epic Boss Armors+= The First Tier of epics are now called "replaced", as the newer Epic Boss Armors+ have greater stats. Double-element armors in their tier have less than 3200 total stats; mono-element armors in this tier have less than 3300. Starting from Armor of the Devoted, these Epics started using their second evolution form as their avatar. These epics are generally not worth leveling. Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Blazeborne Vanguard (3113) *Tectonic Mantle (3167) * Beastmaster's Battlegear (3104) * Aegis of Sky Majesty (3102) * Arborsteel Vanguard (3113) *Maelstrom Irons (3174) *Forgestone Aegis (3170) *Soulshard Necromantle (3152) * Armor of the Devoted (3246) * Northerner's Battlegear (3261) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Bronze Chromatic Mantle (2560) =Second Tier= The Second Tier armors are generally fairly common Epics. Double-element armors in this tier have total stats of 3200 - 3650; mono-element armors in this tier have total stats of 3300 - 3800. The Tier Two Epics have been been appearing very frequently Guild Wars (Top 25), Arena and Gem Events. This Tier introduced many different variations of Epics and Elements. These are decent epics. Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Blazestone Mantle(3267) *Druidic Platemail (3292) * Sandstorm Platemail (3366) * Arcane Mantle (3578) *Armor of the Komodo (3578) *Triskelion Wargear (3399) * Centurion Aegis (3642) * Specter's Shroud (3514) * Odin's Call (3748) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Silver Chromatic Mantle(2740) * Kerstman's Shroud(3275) * Gold Chromatic Mantle(2920) * Sol Vanguard (3552) * Runic Robes (3348) *Cyclone Chainmail (3554) *Hellfire Platemail (3492) * Stormwatch Raiment (3754) =Third Tier - Worse than Heroic Mode Armors+= The Third Tier armors are generally well known Epics. Double-element armors in thie tier have a stat total of around 3650 - 3800; mono-element armors in this tier have a stat total of 3800 - 4000. These are generally good epics. However, the Heroic Mode Armors+ are noticably better (with a stat total of 4200+). These Epics have begun to appear in various events in Knights and Dragons. For example, the Stormwatch Raiment has been released in a Gem Event. Fusible Epics in this Tier: * Chaos Vanguard (3802) * Aquatic Battlegear (3594) *Cryptid Wargear (3626) * Ronan StarRobes (3856) *DeMortuis Robes (3728) *Dragonborn Aegis (3744) * Sharksteel Mantle(3980) * Earthwarden's Shroud (3800) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Crystal Finmail (3780) * Snowstorm Platemail (3592) * Flameguard Platemail (3808) * RonanStar Robes (3858) * Horde Wargear (3830) * Crystal WingGuard (3838) * Arclite Shroud (3642) * Sauric Platemail (3910) *Revelation Robes (3694) *Apocalypse Platemail (3694) *Stalwart Vanguard (3696) =Fourth Tier= The Fourth Tier armors are very good epics. Double element-armors in this tier have a stat total of around 3800 - 4000; mono-element armors in this tier have a stat total of 4000 - 4200. Currently, the Fourth Tier includes the best fusible epics. Fusible Epics in this Tier: * Primordial Hide(4080) * Guardian Wargear (Glitch) (3852) * Ravage Shieldplate (3862) * Firestorm Vanguard (3926) * Armor of the Peacock (3924) * Undead Robes (3976) Non-Fusible Epics in this Tier: * Rivenborn Aegis(3952) * Scorpius Mantle (4018) * Wingstorm Battlegear (4032) * Magebane Aegis(4086) * Performer's Wargear(4128) * Champion's Battlegear (3812) * Wasteland Platemail (3826) * Harlequin Roguegear (3920) * Naga Platemail (3928) =Fifth Tier - Better than Heroic Mode Armors+= The Fifth Tier is currently the newest tier. This tier houses armors that are superior to the Heroic Mode Armors+. The double-element epics in this tier have a total combined stat of 4000+; the mono-element epics in this tier have a combined stat total of 4200+. These are the best armors in the game. Currently, none are fusible. NOTE: Armors such as Primordial Hide, Magebane Aegis, and Performer's Wargear have higher base stats than some armors in their tier, but are not better because they do not get the double guild boost (ex. Primordial Hide has 4080 base plus a guild boost of say 6% = 4325; Crystal Finmail+ has a base of 4256 plus a guild boost of 6% = 4511; Ashenfire Robes only has a base of 4040 but gets two 6% boosts = 4524; therefore Primordial < Finmail + < Ashenfire; therefore Primordial not in top tier). Non-Guild War/Raid Epics in this Tier: * Ashenfire Robes (4040) * Tactician's Regalia (4036) * All-Seeing Aegis (4100) * Glacial Regalia (4160) Guild War/Raid Exclusive Epics in this Tier: * Bonesaw Carapace (4022) * Dragonkin Platemail (4034) * Royal Battlegear (4042) * Voidwalker's Shelter (4091) * Minos Wargear (4085) * Vargar Raiment (4186) * Robes Of Permafrost (4180) * Raptor Embrace (4252) * Judges Platemail (4113) * Kirin's Vanguard (4270) * Black Chromatic Mantle(3677) * Summoner's Garb (4189) * Chaotic Hellguard (4347) Category:Epic Armors